Broken Sword
by Nara Okami
Summary: YuVi.Valiant Kanda, the King's Champion, has broken his ever faithful sword. And will have no other. So he takes it to the forge, where apprentice Lavi winds up working on it...Part of a yaoi challenge between Nara Okami and Koru Da Fern Princess...


Broken Sword

Knight Alone

Kanda sat up in his saddle, holding his sword ready as he charged his opponent, a hulk of a barbarian wielding large, double cleft war hammers that must've weighed more than Yuu's own monstrous black destrier. As they came upon each other, time slowed down. Kanda practically felt it before it happened – something was off. A shift in the air – and he was there, straining as the tribesman heaved down, pitting his weight against Kanda's strength, overpowering him slowly, steadily…And then they were gone, had passed each other. Kanda wheeled his mount around, charging again. Swiftly, they rode closer, and then…

Kanda went deaf. The noise was a buzz. All he saw was Mugen; in his hand, on the ground. _His_ Mugen; the sword that he had paid for in blood and sweat for so many years to get, his ever faithful companion through even the wickedest of battles. The blade he was given twelve years ago…broken, sheared off at the hilt, with less than two inches of polished steel remaining. The blade itself was split diagonally down its length. Kanda was more than mad. He felt as if part of him had shattered with his sword. He was _furious_.

He picked himself off the ground, barely aware that both he and his adversary had been dehorsed. His dark eyes glittered with rage, and his vision _literally shook._ Then, with pure raw anger, he hurled himself at the warrior, bringing him to the ground. The man pulled a dagger, grappling with Kanda, who brandished Mugen's…stub…like his own stiletto. They rolled across the beaten ground, covered in mud from head to toe, neither getting any advantage. Until Kanda let go of the knife hand…he rolled, slitting the man's throat in a single movement, but not missing the other blade. Though not his neck, the dagger sank into his shoulder, shredding his mail like paper. He cursed under his breath, hissing softly in pain. He heaved himself to his feet, letting his shoulder run with blood. He spat at the dead man, and then trudged wearily to Mugen. He knelt, and carefully slid the pieces in, securing them with a rope from his saddle bags. Then he packed it onto his horse, and mounted stiffly before riding homewards.

Soft cowhide boots padded down the hall as Kanda, freshly bathed and bandaged, made his way to the throne room. He was clad in the colours of his fiefdom; a forest green velvet tunic and blue hose. His broken sword was belted on at his side, and his long hair mirrored his coldly indifferent attitude. He reached the door, and the guards hurried to announce him. He stalked to the dais, and went to one knee in subservience. From there he bowed; hand over his heart as he stared at the traditional red carpet, waiting to be acknowledged. He straightened as the king addressed him, ready to report, privately wishing only for bed and a smith.

"The murderer of thy daughter hath been disposed of, milord."

The king smiled whilst his face was cloaked in grief, making for a rather poor royal image. Next to him, the queen nearly burst into tears. "I thank thee, faithful Champion. Thou skill is unrivaled and thine heart is true. We shalt have a feast in thy honor, in a fortnight. In the whilst, what can thy do for thou? Gold? You shall receive it. Rank? It shall be bestowed. Land? It shall be granted. What hath you desire, loyal knight?" The court around the aisle leaned in, ready to judge his answer. Kanda winced inwardly; the thought of his every word being c-sectioned was why he spent so much time away from court.

"Lord, I want nothing more than to find a smith for my sword, broken in thy name." Kanda rest a hand on Mugen, almost mournfully.

The King inclined his head, barely enough to be called a bow. "Thy wish is my command. Find your smith, and you shall be exempt of price. Rise, Kanda Yuu, thee are dismissed." So he rose, albeit stiff with fatigue after his three moon chase. Never one for embellished flourish, he bowed to the exact incline, and then turned on heel, leaving for his (rather expansive) quarters.

When he got back, he found a hot bath drawn in the washroom, and his traveling clothes drying on a rack. He would never know how the palace servants managed, but he didn't care too much about it. With a barely audible sigh, he slid into the rose-scented water, glad to have time to relax in it after his thirty second frigid shower. He cleansed himself thoroughly, staying in until the water was cooled. Then he prepared for bed, clambering in. His last thought as his head hit the pillow and his eyes closed was a promise to the sword hanging on his wall to find a smith on the 'morrow.

--

It was a quarter to closing when Kanda rang the bells of the Bookman Forge.

Inside, two people bustled around noisily, trying to complete today's work so they could go home. Just as he walked in, the older of the two fled into a back room. The crimson headed apprentice looked up, daring to meet Kanda's eyes; something not many would do.

"We're closed." Short, simple, and definitely to the point. The door shut with a thud behind him. Kanda glared at the boy in a stained and burned leather apron with the force of a thousand men at the bay. His hair was flopped over his face like rabbit ears, despite the band he used to hold it up.

"Che. Baka rabbit. Get your master over here." He folded his arms and continued to glare at the child he had dubbed rabbit.

"My _name_ is Lavi. And no, I won't go get the old bear for you, you –"

The man in question stood in the doorway, glowering at his apprentice. "You take his order, boy, and you'll be the one to fill it – to _my_ ability. He hit Lavi on the head as he left, heading home for the night. Lavi stared after him, not voicing his insubordinate thoughts. Then he turned back to Kanda, and static flew, two eyes to one.

Lavi was the first to break the silence. "Well, what is it?" He asked gruffly, like a punished child.

"Baka rabbit…" He thrust the sheathed sword at Lavi, who carefully slid out the three pieces. He handled it carefully, like a web of spun glass opposed some of the finest metal work in the land. He let out an impressed whistle as he examined the weapon, going off into his own little world…However; he came back to reality with a jolt.

_How can I _make_ a sword of this caliber, let alone _repair_ one!?! _His expression was pained, and Kanda looked elsewhere. "Three weeks, maybe four. It won't be cheap…maybe fifteen gold moons…"

Kanda blanched inwardly. That was more than four families' earnings in a year! But, at least the King was paying…"Che. Baka usagi. You get it upon completion. I shall return to check your progress…" They both knew he really meant,' make sure you haven't maimed, destroyed, and or ruined my sword.' With that, he turned and left…

_Thunk. Thunk thunk. Thunk!_ The heavy wooden door was locked. "Open the door you damn rabbit!"

"Lavi…" He muttered, yanking on the door with all his might. It didn't budge. "That old panda must've locked it on his way out…looks like we're stuck here till dawn, then…" Kanda fought to suppress a large feeling of dread. It was going to be a _long_ night…

--

Kanda groaned, but it sounded more like a growl. That stupid rabbit hadn't shut up for that last couple of _hours_, and it must've been somewhere around midnight…By now, he would do _anything_, just to get Lavi to shut up…

"Rabbit!" He roared, "Shut _up_ already!" He glowered menacingly, but Lavi got up and started jabbing his chest violently, annoyed.

"Lavi, damnit! How many times do I have to tell you? Lavi. Not hard. LA-VI. Say it with me, LA-VI. Lavi. L-A-V–"His eyes shot bug open, and then he relaxed. _Kanda smells like roses_…he realized. _I've always like roses_…He put his hands on Kanda's neck, pulling him closer. His lips…they were in heaven. Who would've thought the night had such soft lips…

Kanda wasn't sure what he was doing…but he liked it. He liked the feel of Lavi against him, his mouth on his own…And Lavi's hands; on his neck…callused and bruised…they felt _good_…

Kanda pushed Lavi off, frightened. What was wrong with him!?! No, no, no! This wasn't right!

* * *

A/N This is a challenge between me and Koru Da Fern Princess. They have the same plot line, and they're both yaoi. I think hers is rated M right now, because she was in a hurry when she post it...review for the winner (It _is_ a multiple part story, so more will come!)

Let me know how I did with my first yaoi, ne? I'll see you in a week and a half!

Nara Okami


End file.
